


a new year with you

by mashikyuu



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashikyuu/pseuds/mashikyuu
Summary: a mashikyu one shot where two boys with lonely hearts unexpectedly find comfort within each other on a snowy winter night
Relationships: Kim Junkyu & Takata Mashiho, Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	a new year with you

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time to write an au/oneshot, please bear with me for the grammatical errors as english is not my first language. happy reading, dears

Pushing his face into the thick scarf wrapped around his neck and placing both of his gloved hands into the hoodie pocket, Junkyu walked towards the place where he would go every Christmas Eve night. The small street is decorated with yellow and orange fairy lights. A small smile plastered on his face when he saw a few children playing, laughing and having fun while their parents are sitting down on bench at the side looking at them with eyes full of love. He soon arrived at the destination and to his surprise he saw a boy sitting on a swing he usually sat. The boy looks petite and has a small frame. _Unfamiliar face,_ he thought. And from the looks of it, he's around Junkyu's age.

Junkyu always come to the small park in his apartment complex every year at this time. He feels less lonely to spend time there instead of staying alone in his room. He's so used to being there that he never stay inside his apartment on this day. It's been many years since everything happened, since he become a lone soul without anyone by his side.

Junkyu stopped at a few steps away from the swing and wondered if he should go sit at a vacant spot beside the boy or come back later when he's not there. He didn’t want to intrude a personal space but he didn't want to go anywhere either. So after a couple minutes of pondering he walked towards the boy and took a seat on the swing beside.

The boy is looking down the whole time since Junkyu first spotted him. He still didn't move nor look up even when Junkyu came and sat. If Junkyu didn't see the clouds of breath coming out from the boy's mouth every time he breathes, he would think the boy is a lifeless statue.

A few minutes later, he can hear a few sobs coming from beside. He turned his head to see the boy crying silently. _It’s Christmas, the most festive time of the year, how come he's crying and sobbing here alone?_ Junkyu frowned at the sight and strangely felt the need to comfort the boy so he blurted a question out.

"Hey, you okay?"

Finally the boy turned to face him upon hearing his voice. Tears escaping his round eyes. His ears and nose being red probably from crying or from the cold or maybe both.

"Here take this" Junkyu handed him a handkerchief taken out from his pocket. He didn't remember putting the handkerchief in his hoodie, maybe it got mixed during the laundry and got inside but he doesn't really have time to care about that right now. All he knows is that the boy needs something to wipe away his tears.

"Thanks." the boy mumbled softly and took it from Junkyu's hand. Junkyu just smiled at him.

Junkyu wanted to ask the boy why he is here alone in the park, _crying_. He wanted to know where the boy came from. Junkyu is not the nosy type. He usually isn't interested in people's lives. But he was somehow curious about this boy beside him. _Is it because the boy is alone like him on a night like this or because he's never seen him before in this neighbourhood?_ He doesn't know. _Did the boy went through a breakup? Did he had a fight with someone_? Junkyu has many thoughts filled his mind until he heard the boy speaks.

"It's snowing."

Junkyu looked up to see snowflakes starting to fall gradually. He was eyeing on one of the flakes till it landed on the boy's shoulder. He unconsciously reached out his hand to brush it off. Junkyu panicked with wide eyes and mouth slightly opened after noticing what he had done. He looked up to see the boy's reaction but the boy just giggled at Junkyu and meet his eyes. Junkyu's eyes softened and left a chuckle along with him.

The two boys let a comfortable silence enveloped them, watching the snow fall as chilly air blew past them. The weather wasn't on their side at all. The snow became heavier and it was getting more freezing the more the time pass. But neither one of them was willing to leave the place. Although they're being comfortable, Junkyu knows that if they don't leave the park now, they’re going to catch a cold the next morning. So he decided to straightforwardly ask the boy to follow his apartment in which the boy agrees with a nod.

"You can hang your jacket over there." Junkyu said while both boys were taking off their shoes and pointed at the clothes hanger placed in his living room. Junkyu went to where the heater is and turned it on, making sure it will keep them warm enough. The other boy confusingly followed into the living room, not knowing if he should sit down or just stand.

"Make yourself at home. You can sit anywhere you want." Junkyu could sense that the boy was feeling awkward. "Just give me a minute" he continued to say and walked into another room. The boy guessed it was the kitchen that he went into and decided to sit down at the nearest couch and make himself comfortable. He didn’t know why he didn't deny Junkyu's invitation to follow to his apartment. He didn't know why he followed him when he can simply just go back to his place. Maybe it was the heartwarming smile of Junkyu's which felt like _home_.

Junkyu is now making two cups of hot chocolate in the kitchen. While waiting for the milk to heat up, his mind wandered to the boy inside his living room. _Why did I invite him to my house? Why did he follow me? Does he not have a place to stay? Did he ran away from home?_ That could happen since he was crying. The sound of milk boiling on the stove distracted his thoughts. He turned off the stove and poured the hot milk into the mugs which is filled with cocoa powder and sugar and then took those into the living room.

"Here." he handed a white mug to the boy who was quietly sitting down on one of his big couch.

Junkyu sat across him on a one seated couch and looked at him. "Drink before it gets cold."

The boy nodded and took a sip from the mug letting out a satisfy sigh as warm liquid entered his freezing body.

"I'm Junkyu, by the way."

The boy looked at him confused for a second. That's when the boy realized that they haven't introduced each other.

"Mashiho." his smile beamed.

_Junkyu stomach made a twist and his heart started beating fast_.

"So…" Junkyu started. Mashiho turned towards him, raising his eyebrows waiting for Junkyu to continue his sentence.

"Mind telling me why you were crying alone a while ago at the park?"

Mashiho sighed.

"It was nothing really. I was just missing my parents. This is my first Christmas to celebrate without them." he replied.

Junkyu didn't exactly know what to reply so he just release a small _oh_ from his lips.

"I just moved here like last month because of my internship." Mashiho continued to clear any confusion Junkyu may have. "My parents are back at our hometown and I couldn't go back because I didn’t manage to get the flight ticket. Everything feels so new and overwhelming here. I was struggling to adapt myself in this new environment the past few weeks and telling myself everything will be alright while doing so but I guess talking on phone with them today kinda broke me because I miss them a lot. I feel kinda lonely without them here. The fact that today's Christmas Eve is not helping either. We always bake sugar cookies and have a competition on who decorated the prettiest every year." Mashiho smiled.

Junkyu smiled with him and nodded, understanding him completely.

"How about you? Why were you there alone?" it was Mashiho's turn to ask now.

Junkyu shifted uncomfortably and contemplated whether to tell Mashiho or not because he had just met him.

Mashiho looked at Junkyu's eyes and noticed the sadness and pain in them. He knows he shouldn't pry into his life and he regretted asking the question to him. "You don't have to tell me anything, you know."

Junkyu was thankful Mashiho didn't ask him further.

"Since you're new here, I feel like I have a responsibility to make you feel welcomed." Junkyu announced out of nowhere. "So Mashiho, why don't we bake some sugar cookies like you always used to at home and have a competition ourselves?" he wriggled his brows.

"Junkyu, you don't need to do that for me. I already took so much of your time by being here. I'm going back home." Mashiho replied.

"We've got nothing better to do anyway. C'mon, it'll be fun. Teach me how to make them." Junkyu looked at Mashiho pleadingly.

"Your parents didn't teach you how to bake them when you were young?" Mashiho asked surprised.

Junkyu's expression suddenly changed. Again, sadness and pain appeared in Junkyu's eyes and Mashiho cursed at himself for being so nosy.

"I didn't mean-" Mashiho started but Junkyu interrupted.

"My parents passed away when I was little." Junkyu left a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

_I'm sorry_ was the only thing Mashiho could say.

"They left me on Christmas Eve ten years ago. It was very foggy that day and we were driving back home from a trip. They suggested we should pull over and stay at the nearest hotel and go back the next day since it was hard to see on the highway. But I insisted. I insisted and said we should go back, because I wanted to make a snowman in the park. It was our tradition for Christmas Eves. So, we continued our travel and that's when-" Junkyu choked up on his tears not able to speak.

Mashiho didn't need to hear the full story to know what happened. He moved closer to the side of the couch where he's close enough to comfort Junkyu. He stretched his hand to take Junkyu's ones and give it a squeeze saying repeatedly that it's not his fault. Mashiho's words were making Junkyu sad but at the same time he found comfort in those. The stranger he just met two hours ago was making him feel less guilty and safe. Junkyu couldn't hold back his tears and started crying even more. He didn't bother to hold back his sobs. It's been bottled up inside him for many years. He hasn't been able to tell the story to anyone. This is the first time he shared his pain and vulnerability to someone, _a complete stranger that he's just known a few hours ago._

And Mashiho was there, patting his back and holding his hand, saying nothing but comforting words.

Maybe it was the act of Mashiho's kindness, or maybe it was his warm hand gently rubbing and squeezing him to assure him, or maybe it was his soft gaze, or maybe it was all of those, Junkyu felt that everything is going to be okay.

After what felt like hours of crying, which was only 20 minutes, Junkyu's sobs died down. His mouth escaped a soft chuckle along with a gentle smile. He turned to Mashiho to say _thank you_ and the latter just shrugged it off, gesturing with a shake of his head that it was nothing.

The two boys continue to chat about random topics, from favorite flavor of ice cream to favorite movies, from hobbies to even sharing about their embarrassing stories, they talked about it all. Little by little they're sharing about themselves and getting to know each other. Junkyu learned that Mashiho is a bit younger, and is living three blocks down in the same apartment complex with him. _That explains why the younger was at the same park_. He learned that they both share a few same interests and hobbies. He also noticed all the similarities and differences they have. He can feel that him and the younger will become good friends or _maybe even more_.

He _hopes_ they will become more. The thought made Junkyu completely confused as to why he suddenly want Mashiho to be in his life.

"Heyyy, did you hear what I said?" Mashiho was waving his hand in front of the older's face.

"Uhm… I'm sorry, what did you say?" Junkyu's face was heating up as he shyly asked.

"I'll teach you how to make sugar cookies." he stated. "I mean if you want, I'm not forcing-"

"Yes, I want to." Junkyu interrupted with a grin.

Mashiho was obviously doing great at decorating the cookies while Junkyu was ruining most of them. Mashiho finds it adorable when Junkyu gets all frustrated because his hand was shaking while piping the icing. He finds the older even cuter when he was finally able to decorate one without a mess, chanting _I did it_ from his lips nonstop and showed the cookie proudly.

_I can look at you smile for hours_. Mashiho thought his smile is the most precious thing.

It was around eleven at night when they finished cleaning the kitchen after all the mess of flour and icing they made from baking the cookies. Mashiho didn't want to go back home just yet. He feels bad as he thinks he's wasting Junkyu's time although he can't help but wanting to spend more time with him. So he decided to be a little selfish and asked him.

"Since you've fulfilled my wish of baking sugar cookies, why don't we go and make a snowman in the park? If that's okay with you." Mashiho trailed off.

The younger thought he went over the line. Who would wanna do a family tradition with someone they just met? They're basically strangers. But Junkyu on the other hand, finds it _endearing_ that Mashiho kept asking if he will be okay to do anything.

"Of course." Junkyu gave him a smile. "This will be my first time to make a snowman with someone since they were gone."

Mashiho left a soft sigh in relief and smiled back at the older as the two proceed to wear their heavy winter jackets and make their way down to the park.

They divided the tasks for themselves, while Junkyu was shaping the body of the snowman Mashiho was shaping its head, or that's what the older thought he was doing. Junkyu gasped as he felt something hard hit his back and so he turned around to see Mashiho grinning widely at him with a teasing look. He had just got hit with a snowball that the latter threw. He then grabbed a handful of snow and throw it back towards the smaller but it didn't reach him. Mashiho made fun of him by saying his throws are weak and Junkyu acted like he was offended by what the younger said.

Making a snowman was long forgotten and the two started to have a snowball fight. Junkyu is currently chasing Mashiho, trying to put snow inside the younger's shirt. When he got close enough, he grabbed his waist from the back with one hand while the other reached for the collar of the jacket and put snow inside. Mashiho screamed as the cold hit his back and tried to wriggle his body to get the snow out. But because the older is still gripping on his waist, they both fell as their feet cannot support. He collapsed on top of Junkyu, both giggling and breathing hard, tired from running around.

Mashiho gazed down at Junkyu and the older was having a hard time trying to maintain eye contact. Junkyu blinked multiple times, nervousness getting to him. Maybe he was being delusional or maybe he wasn't. He can feel Mashiho moved his stares from his eyes to his lips and started leaning slightly forward. Many thoughts ran through his mind as he also tilts his head and move forward unconsciously. Just as their lips brush for the millisecond, the watch on Junkyu's wrist made a beep sound, making Junkyu harshly pushed Mashiho aside.

"Ow, that was my chest." Mashiho groaned.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Junkyu muttered.

Junkyu then looked at his watch grumpily wondering why it had to ruin _their moment_ but noticed it just turned 12:00am. The older looked at Mashiho, who was laying right beside him on the ground. Mashiho raised his brows confused and whispered a soft _what_ and Junkyu just showed him the time.

"Merry Christmas." Mashiho smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Mashiho."

Junkyu eyes glistened with happiness for this is his first Christmas with someone by his side in a very long time.

_I feel less lonely this Christmas_.

Mashiho invited Junkyu for dinner at his home the next day, saying it's his payback to the older for accompanying him on Christmas Eve. He was in the middle of cooking the dishes when he heard the doorbell ring. He shuffled towards the entrance from the kitchen and went to open the door. He found Junkyu dressed up in a long coat with a black turtle neck shirt inside, hand tucked inside the pocket of the coat and another hand holding a bottle of wine.

_Why does he look so fine?_

"Are you gonna let me in?" Junkyu raised a brow. "It’s cold out here."

"O-Oh sorry. Come in." Mashiho was flustered and his face started heating up realizing he was just caught staring at Junkyu.

"I don't wanna come empty handed so I brought you wine." Junkyu grinned and handed Mashiho the bottle.

"You didn’t need to but thanks I guess." Mashiho said while taking the bottle from Junkyu.

The two then proceed to have dinner after Mashiho was done preparing them. Junkyu praised the younger after tasting the dishes he cooked, saying he needs to cook more for him in the future as a joke. A smile make a way onto Mashiho's face after hearing the older's praise. He would gladly cook for him all the time _,_ if he gets to see Junkyu smiling brightly just after trying his dishes.

They were having a non-stop conversation throughout the whole dinner with smiles, chuckles and laughters. Both of them were enjoying each other's company. Both finds it fascinating that they're getting along so well during this short period of time.

Junkyu didn't want to leave immediately after dinner, so he asked the smaller if he could stay longer and watch some movies together in which Mashiho willingly agreed. So there they were, in front of the TV, sitting on the couch beside each other with wine in their hands, watching everything that is playing on the channel. Mashiho was complaining about some plots in the movie that doesn't make sense while Junkyu was disagreeing with him, saying movies don't need to make sense.

"Stop arguing Mashi, movies are for entertainment. You're supposed to be enjoying it, not finding faults." Junkyu rolled his eyes playfully.

"Fine." Mashiho scoffed. "But you know I'm right."

Junkyu chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

After finishing two movies, Junkyu noticed that it was getting really late. So he decided it was time for him to go back. He bid his goodbye to Mashiho and thanked him for the dinner then went back to his apartment. Both of them have a smile plastered on their faces while going to sleep that night.

The next day came and again they planned to meet up in the evening as if it's their daily routine.

And then suddenly they were acting like best friends, hanging out every evening, buying take outs for dinner, eating together and watching movies till late at night as if they've been doing those for years.

The two were seated on Junkyu's bed playing games when Mashiho interrupted the silence.

"Tomorrow's new years eve." Mashiho stated, "Any plans?"

"Order in pizza and watch movies while listening to people in the neighborhood screaming happy new year and lighting fireworks at 12:00am" Junkyu replied while munching on the snacks that the younger brought.

"Boringgggg" Mashiho teased.

"Pleasee, as if you have anything better to do" Junkyu retorted.

"You're right. I'm gonna spend another boring day with you, _again_."

Junkyu _smiled_ at that. He was happy the younger is not getting tired of him. He was happy Mashiho is always the one to initiate to meet up or stay over. He was happy Mashiho is always with him these day to make his day better. He was happy how close he has become to him.

"What are you smiling about, weirdo?" Mashiho asked throwing a popcorn towards Junkyu.

"Nothing." Junkyu looked at Mashiho. "I'm just happy to spend time with you." he replied honestly.

With the older's reply, Mashiho's cheeks flushed. He bite his cheeks to stop himself from smiling in which he failed, so he turned his head away from Junkyu to save himself from the embarrassment but Junkyu saw it nonetheless. His heart did a thing, maybe from the overwhelming happiness he felt.

New Year's eve came, the two boys were spending their evening together at Junkyu's place like usual. Junkyu was laying on the bed with a blanket draped over him watching the television, while Mashiho was sitting on the floor in front of him focusing on the game he's playing on his phone.

"Ughh" Mashiho groaned loudly.

"Did you lose again?" Junkyu asked staring down at the younger's phone.

"Yes, I swear I'm never gonna win this."

Junkyu just hummed in response.

Mashiho looked up to see what the older's watching.

"You're watching this again?" Mashiho turned to the older with a questioning look. "You're going to remember all the lines in the movie at this rate."

"Hey, it's not my fault the channel only keeps on replaying this these days." Junkyu defended himself.

The younger just rolled his eyes and continued his game. He cannot believe they’re spending new years eve doing nothing. Back in his hometown, he would go out with his friends and celebrate. Now both him and Junkyu are being lazy without doing anything. But he doesn't mind. He doesn't mind staying in all night playing games or watching TV. He doesn't mind not being able to celebrate. He doesn't mind anything, _as long as he's together with Junkyu._

"Hey it's 10 minutes till midnight" Mashiho announced suddenly making Junkyu startled. "C'mon let's go outside the balcony to see the fireworks."

"It's cozy here." Junkyu pouted and pulled the blanket further up his torso.

"I'm gonna drag you out there if you don't come in 5 minutes." Mashiho glared at the older and walked towards the balcony.

Junkyu just chuckled and got up from the bed following the younger.

"Thought you wouldn’t come because it’s cozy inside." Mashiho let out a sarcastic comment when Junkyu came beside him.

"How could I miss watching the fireworks on a night like this? _"_ Junkyu replied looking forward at the people in the park gathering to celebrate. He can see a clear view of them from his balcony.

" _Especially if it's with you_." he added as he turned his head towards Mashiho.

Mashiho's cheeks turned a shade of pink and he cleared his throat while patting his cheeks lightly with his sweater paws. Junkyu just smiled seeing how the younger got flustered very easily.

"Don't you have any new year resolutions or goals for next year?" Mashiho asked switching the subject.

"I don't." Junkyu replied. "You?"

"Hmm.. I have a few." Mashiho stated. "And I'm determined to achieve all those."

"Mind sharing?"

"Nope!" Mashiho teased sticking out his tongue. "Maybe you should stick by me next year to know what my goals are. I'll tell you whenever I achieve one."

"I'd stick by you for a _lifetime._ " Junkyu said it straightforwardly.

Mashiho blushed furiously at the statement. He didn't even bother to hide his cheeks anymore. Junkyu probably knows how he feels for him by now and he feels somehow relieved to know that the older feels the same way.

They let a comfortable silence take over until they hear murmurs from afar. It was only a couple of minutes till midnight and people were preparing to light up the fireworks. Many kids have exciting looks on their faces. There are couples on the sidewalks, holding hands, whispering to each other with smiles on them. Both of them were caught up looking at those that they got a bit startled when they first hear a firework explode, which make them look up the sky. There were people shouting happy new year and children running around screaming in ecstasy.

"It just turned midnight." Mashiho announced excitedly. "Junkyu look, it's so beautiful." he said while pointing at the firework that is lighting up.

_Yeah, it's beautiful. Just like you._

While Mashiho was busy looking at the firework display in the sky, Junkyu was busy staring at him. Junkyu loves how the smaller's eyes sparkle whenever the fireworks light up. Mashiho looks so pure and precious to him right now. He is so thankful the younger came into his dull life to brighten up his days. Junkyu felt like his life was completely colorless. He would sleep, eat, work and repeat every day. But since Mashiho came, he feels like there's something to look forward to everyday. To eat dinner together with him, to argue with him for the smallest thing, to make jokes and laugh together with him and just to spend his time with the younger makes Junkyu feel happy.

When the fireworks stopped, Mashiho turned his head to look at the older smiling widely.

Junkyu then gently grabbed the younger's arms and turned his whole body to face him. Junkyu keeps on staring at the smaller with so much tenderness. Mashiho return the stare with nervousness as Junkyu leaned down to his face. Junkyu cupped the younger's cheeks and got even closer to him.

"Can I… can I _kiss you_?" Junkyu whispered when he was only a few centimeters away from Mashiho.

A warm breath of air brushed Mashiho's lips that make him stare down at the older's one. Without any words, Mashiho wrapped his arms around Junkyu's nape, closed his eyes and gently placed his lips onto the older's.

Their hearts were palpitating wildly. Just like how the fireworks were lighting up in the sky a few moments ago, it's now lighting up inside both their head. Junkyu felt like he's going to faint right at that moment. It felt surreal. He couldn't believe he was kissing someone as beautiful as Mashiho. After getting back his senses, Junkyu started to moved his lips slowly and softly against the younger's. He let go of his hand from cupping the cheeks and crouched down a bit placing his hands on both side of Mashiho's thigh, trying to lift him up. Mashiho noticed and wrapped his legs around the older's waist as soon as he was lifted. They make their way back into the room without detaching their lips. Junkyu stumbled on a few things before he got to the bed and laid Mashiho gently on the mattress. They were kissing in sync, pouring out all the emotions, letting each other know how much they feel for each other.

They pulled apart and stared at one another _, panting_. No words were said, just them facing each other with chests heaving up and down. Junkyu then break the silence by pecking Mashiho's nose which made the latter let out a soft giggle. Junkyu chuckled and wrapped his arms around his waist moving closer to the smaller. Mashiho started to blush and hide his face in Junkyu's neck. After a few minutes of silence, Junkyu pulled a little bit away from the younger and look at him. He trailed his hands on Mashiho's face, pushing back a few strands of hair behind.

"Happy new year, Mashi." he whispered softly.

"Happy new year, Kyu."

Junkyu sit up a bit to lift the blanket to cover both of them. He turned and reached to the side to switch off the light. Making sure they're both tucked in warmly, his hands found his way back again around the younger's waist pulling him close. He then pecked Mashiho's forehead and lips once more, muttering a soft _goodnight_ before he snuggled impossibly closer to the younger. He let his face lay on top of Mashiho's head and the latter had his face placed between his shoulder and neck before they fell into deep slumber feeling warm and contended.

Right before Junkyu fell asleep, he prayed in his mind to _let this happiness last for a lifetime._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for getting this far. i hope you guys enjoyed reading even though it's not that great. posted this on twitter and wattpad as well.  
> you can find me at @withmashikyu on twitter also, although i'm rarely active there haha  
> you can leave feedbacks at my cc there ^^  
> happy new year loves. have a great day.


End file.
